JR ? Choose me !
by Ewita89
Summary: Tłumaczenie ,,Choose me !" autorstwa Yunakitty. Proszę nie zrażać się paringiem, bo to opowiadanie naprawdę warte jest przeczytania ;  Paring HaruhikoXMisaki !


**Zapraszam do czytania mojego tłumaczenia ,,Choose me !" autorstwa Yunakitty. Proszę nie zrażać się paringiem, bo to opowiadanie naprawdę warte jest przeczytania ;) Paring HaruhikoXMisaki ? Enjoy ;) **

**,,Wybierz mnie ! "**

Haruhiko otworzył drzwi do swojego apartamentu. Kiedy jego spojrzynie spoczęło na wahającym się chłopcu po drugiej stronie, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech satysfakcji. "Heh. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później i tak do mnie przyjdziesz", pomyślał triumfalnie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego żałośnie.

-Mogę wejść?

-Ależ oczywiście.

Haruhiko cofnął się wpuszczając go do środka, następnie stanowczo zamykając za nim drzwi na klucz.

-Czy coś się stało, Misaki?

Brunet padł ciężko na sofę w salonie.

-To Akihiko. On... On tak źle mnie traktuje...

-Przykro mi to słyszeć.

Haruhiko usiadł obok niego, ich uda prawie się stykały, gdy położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca w pocieszającym geście.

-Ale wiesz, zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie.

Chłopiec przytaknął, ciężko przełykając ślinę.

-Ja... Ja myślałem o tym i...czy mogę z tobą zamieszkać ? Nie zniosę z nim ani jednego dnia więcej !

Usta Haruhiko ułożyły się w triumfujący uśmieszek niewidoczny dla chłopaka, który cały czas miał spuszczoną głowę.

- Oczywiście. Karzę służącemu pojechać i przywieść twoje rzeczy, więc nie będziesz musiał już tam wracać. Lub jeśli wolisz, kupię ci nowe rzeczy.

Chłopak spojrzał z wdzięcznością na niego.

- Naprawdę ? Znaczy, kupić mi nowe rzeczy ? - ponownie spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony patrząc na swoje dłonie.

- Wszystkie moje ubrania... One śmierdzą nim i jego wstrętnymi papierosami.

Nie chcę żeby cokolwiek mi o nim przypominało.

Haruhiko pogłaskał tył jego głowy.

- Pójdziemy jutro razem i kupimy co tylko będziesz chciał.

- Dziękuję - chłopak klasnął w ręce z podekscytowania, lecz jego twarz szybko ponownie stała się niepewna.

- Cóż, umm... Mogę zostać dzisiaj tutaj z tobą, prawda ? Ja po prostu nie mogę wrócić. Nie teraz.

- Oczywiście, że możesz ze mną dzisiaj zostać. W zasadzie, nie ma rzeczy, której pragnął bym bardziej niż spędzić noc z tobą.

Jego oczy zwężyły się pokazując jednoznaczną intencję. Młody mężczyzna aż zadrżał pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem.

- Czy mógłbym wziąć prysznic ? To był naprawdę długi dzień...

Haruhiko wyraził zgodę skinięciem głowy i zaprowadził go do eleganckiej łazienki. Ponieważ nie miał niczego ze sobą, Haruhiko zaoferował mu hotelowy szlafrok jako ubranie na zmianę. Poczym chłopak zamknął drzwi i rozpoczął swój prysznic. Haruhiko uśmiechnął się, przewidując bardzo przyjemną noc. Zdjął marynarkę i poluzował krawat, poczym usiadł czekając aż chłopiec wyjdzie z łazienki. Około piętnastu minut póżniej, drzwi powoli się uchyliły, a drobna postać, uśmiechając się lekko weszła do sypialni.

- Tak jest o wiele lepiej.

Jego mokre włosy, mieniły się w świetle gdy podchodził do łóżka.

- Jestem zmęczony, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko położę się już - podniósł krawędź kołdry wślizgując się pod nią z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Haruhiko też się uśmiechnął zdejmując swój krawat i kładąc go na oparciu kanapy. Następnie powoli rozpinał guziki koszuli ze wzrokiem utkwionym w niewinnej twarzy nastolatka. Zdjął rozpiętą koszulę eksponując zaskakująco muskularny tors. Odpiął pasek z satysfakcją obserwując jak oczy nastolatka rozszerzają się, gdy tylko jego palce rozpieły guzik od spodni. Podczas zdejmowania ich, rozkoszował się uroczym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy pozostał już w samych bokserkach podszedł do łóżka, nawet nie próbując ukryć swej erekcji, wyraźnie widocznej poprzez cienki materiał.

- Ty jesteś... Twój... - chłopiec mamrotał niewyraźnie, gapiąc się poniżej jego talii.

- Tak, jestem. - odpowiedział Haruhiko niskim, głębokim głosem.

- Ponieważ jesteś w moim łóżku, Misaki.

Gdy mężczyzna położył się, chłopak pisnął cicho wychodząc spod okrycia. Klęknął opierając się na przedramionach naprzeciwko Haruhiko.

- Czy chcesz, żebym… Znaczy, czy mogę ?

Mężczyzna przełknął głośno potakując, podczas gdy młodszy zsunął srebrny materiał, odsłaniając twardą męskość.

- Och ! Jesteś ogromny ! Pierwszy raz widzę tak dużego ! - wyszeptał

Haruhiko uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że znaczyło to iż jest większy niż ten dupek, jego młodszy brat.

Chłopak przusunął się bliżej i zamykając oczy, wziął czubek penisa do ust, podczas gdy jego palce zamknęły się wokół trzonu. Haruhiko jęknął w ekstazie. Od tak dawna marzył aby poczuć na sobie te usta, a teraz działo się to naprawdę. Nastolatek ssał najpierw dość powściągliwie, lecz gdy po chwili przywykł do tego nowego uczucia, narzucił szybsze tempo i bardziej gorączkowe ruchy. Haruhiko zagryzł dolną wargę, rozkoszując się tym doznaniem.

- Misaki… Chcę cię pieprzyć !

Chłopak uniósł głowę patrząc w twarz mężczyzny i mrugając tymi swoimi niewinnymi oczami.

- Ja też tego chcę…- odpowiedział odwracając się i do końca zrzucając szlafrok. Podczas gdy twarz ukrył w poduszce, swój mały tyłeczek wypiął ku mężczyźnie. Na ten widok Haruhiko aż jęknął. Nie zwlekając już dłużej, z szafki nocnej wyciągnął lubrykant i polał nim swój nabrzmiały penis. Następnie wsunął dwa wilgotne palce w swojego ciasnego uke.

- Augh! - chłopak jęknął w słabym proteście czując w swoim ciele intruza i starając się rozluźnić. Jednak Usami bezlitośnie kontynuował rozciągające ruchy, przygotowując chłopaka na coś większego niż swoje palce.

- Proszę… Już dłużej nie wytrzymam !

Haruhiko uśmiechnął się pod nosem na niecierpliwość swojego uke. Wyciągnął palce i przysuwając się bliżej zastąpił je swoim członkiem. Misaki czuł jak mężczyzna delikatnie wsuwa w niego główkę penisa, po czym zastyga w bezruchu.

- Och, Misaki… Będzie nam razem wspaniale – wyszeptał mężczyzna i trzymając biodra chłopaka w silnym uścisku wszedł w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem. Misaki krzyknął desperacko ściskając poszewkę i ukrywając w niej twarz po której spłynęło kilka łez bólu. Szybko jednak jego szloch przeszedł w jęki rozkoszy, kiedy tylko jego ciało przywykło do ingerencji.

- Mmm...Haruhiko-san... Proszę… Dotknij mnie…

Misaki poczuł jak w odpowiedzi na jego błagalne słowa kochanek obejmuje jego talię sięgając ku jego pulsującej erekcji.

- Ahh ! Haruhiko-san ! Zaraz skończę !

Mężczyzna wykonywał jednostajne ruchy ręką prowadzące nastolatka na krawędź spełnienia.

- Więc kończ.

Misaki doszedł krzycząc w poduszkę, a jego nasienie lepką esencją pokryło pościel. Haruhiko ledwie powstrzymał jęk czując zaciskające się na nim mięśnie. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i puścił mięknący już członek. Obiema dłońmi objął wąskie biodra chłopaka i przyspieszył tempo mocno wchodząc w niego za każdym razem. Misaki po chwili poczuł jak nasienie mężczyzny ciepłym strumieniem wypełnia jego wnętrze. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil byli ze sobą zespoleni, poczym ostrożnie się rozłączyli, a Haruhiko bezwładnie opadł na łóżko.

- Było całkiem nieźle. Leży na stoliku do kawy.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział chłopak wstając i znikając w łazience, aby doprowadzić się do porządku. Wyszedł kilka minut później już w pełni ubrany i sprawdził zawartość koperty. Kwota się zgadzała.

- Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki. Dzwoń kiedy chcesz.

Haruhiko tylko machnął ręką w odpowiedzi, poczym chłopak opuścił jego mieszkanie.

- Mówiąc o łatwych pieniądzach – chłopak, który naprawdę nazywał się Satoshi powiedział pod nosem – to będzie przynajmniej ze dwa miesiące czynszu. W końcu będę mógł brać mniej godzin w kawiarni i przygotować się do przesłuchania o tą nową rolę w filmie! Ale fart ! A wszystko co musiałem zrobić to nauczyć się kilku wersów tekstu i przespać się z tym kolesiem, który dodatkowo nawet nie jest brzydki. W każdym razie to był dobry aktorski trening !

Jedyne co go w dalszym ciągu nurtowało to to, kim był ten cały Misaki ? I dlaczego ten facet pragnął go do tego stopnia, że wybulił na niego taką forse, aby go udawał ? Musiał go widocznie stracić za sprawą tego całego Akihiko…

- A zresztą, kogo to obchodzi !

Satoshi uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł w kierunku stacji. Najwyższy czas wrócić do domu.


End file.
